<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one with the purple glasses by lucilde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081610">The one with the purple glasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucilde/pseuds/lucilde'>lucilde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collegue time, Friends to Lovers, I really wanted to see them in Spain okay, Modern Era, i dont know, just read it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucilde/pseuds/lucilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wakes up with a pair of purple glasses and a phone number written in lipstick on his arm, not knowing what the hell happened to him.<br/>Fortunately, Annabeth does. Kinda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Percy woke up he felt the weight of the world upon his shoulders, his head was heavy and he couldn't quite open his eyes. An annoyed groan left his lips as he turned on his bed and looked at his bedside table, where his phone was. He looked at the time: 2 pm. Next to his phone Percy saw an ibuprofen, a glass of water, a pair of big purple glasses that <em>definitely</em> weren’t his and some euros. He drank the whole glass, struggling to swallow the pill, and standed up with difficulty, putting on some comfortable clothes before opening his door.</p>
<p><br/>“Good morning.” said Eva from the kitchen table.</p>
<p><br/>Andrea and her were having lunch, clearly enjoying how much he was suffering.</p>
<p><br/>“Shut up.”</p>
<p><br/>“So, I hear you had a <em>really</em> fun time partying last night.” added Andrea with a grin.</p>
<p><br/>Percy ignored them both and headed towards the counter.</p>
<p><br/>“What’s that you’re eating?”</p>
<p><br/>“My mom packed a lot of food while I was home, so we are having a delicious <em>asturiana</em> week,” answered Eva. “today we have <em>fabes</em>.”</p>
<p><br/>“Man, are there leftovers?”</p>
<p><br/>Eva nodded and pointed at a pot near them, where Percy got a plate of food. He quietly sat besides them and started eating in silence while his roomates commented their own stories of the night. Apparently they had had a much nicer night, although that didn’t seem complicated, considering he didn’t remember most of it.</p>
<p><br/>“So this dude walks up to me, right? And he looks at me right in the eyes, right?” Andrea stopped to laugh. He had been trying to tell the story for over five minutes. “And he tries to invite me to a shot, but his face was like,” Percy looked at his face, red from laughing and tears streaming down his cheeks. “His face was like he had just snorted the <em>biggest</em> fucking line of cocaine.” He wheezed, almost down to the floor, barely able to hold himself. “So while he was flirting with me, his jaw went up and down like it was riding a roller coaster. And I was trying to politely decline him, but he was really persistent so a guy near us approaches and tells him: “Hey dude, why don’t you go snort the white lines of the road? He already said he wasn’t interested.” and I swear to God-.” Eva laughed loudly, removing tears from her face. Percy was red as a tomato from laughing. His stories could have been better, but it was how Andrea told them what made them so funny. He was lying on the floor, screaming and grabbing his stomach, which was probably aching from all the laughing.</p>
<p><br/>The three of them had been living together for over a year in a small flat in la Ciudad Universitaria in Madrid, but they’d known each other before moving together.</p>
<p><br/>Eva and Percy had shared schools, she was studying medicine and Percy studied marine biology, so they ran into each other a lot before they actually became friends. They both had met Andrea in a bar, where he was dancing like a maniac and complaining about his friends abandoning him. Eva helped him get down the counter after the barista yelled at him for the third time and she led him to the table where Percy and a couple more friends were having beers. He was a little bit drunk, so they kept feeding him until he could speak decently. They spent the night chatting and laughing: he told them about his home back in Italy, and they told him about their experiences in Madrid.<br/>Percy smiled at the thought of it. He had been very scared to move out of the US, specially since he barely spoke the language, but he was so grateful he could find friends like them.</p>
<p><br/>“What’s that in your arm, Percy?”. asked Eva.</p>
<p><br/>“Huh?”</p>
<p><br/>“There, in your right arm, you got some lipstick”.</p>
<p><br/>Percy looked down. Written on his skin with a bright red lipstick was a very smudged phone number. He had already told his friends that he didn’t remember much about his night, and someone writing their number on his arm was definitely one of the things he had forgotten.</p>
<p><br/>“Hell yeah, it’s a phone number! This is like that <em>How I met your mother</em> episode, the one with the pineapple!” exclaimed Eva.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh my God, you are calling right now,” stated Andrea. “Like, <em>right now</em>, where’s your phone?”</p>
<p><br/>“I think it’s in my room.” said Percy quickly standing up to get it.</p>
<p><br/>“I bet is a hot ass girl who tried to flirt with you while you were passed out.” laughed Andrea.</p>
<p><br/>“You kidding? It’s definitely that guy that tried to get you a shot, he couldn’t think of another excuse to get you in bed so he assaulted Percy,” said Eva laughing and sitting in their small sofa. “Maybe we should move out.” she joked.</p>
<p><br/>Percy ran back into the living room and sat next to Eva, clearly nervous.</p>
<p><br/>“What do I say?” he asked. “I don’t even know who I’m calling.”</p>
<p><br/>“Well, call then! You’re not finding out otherwise!”</p>
<p><br/>He tried to think quickly about the night, but he could only remember until his fifth shot, and that had been way too early in the night. He raised his phone and typed the phone number, noticing that it wasn’t on his contacts list. The phone rang three times before a girl picked it up.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>“¿Sí?”</em>
</p>
<p><br/>“Um, hola.” he said nervously. He hated talking on the phone, and doing it in Spanish was even worse. “Soy Percy.” he hoped that would be enough, because he didn’t know what else to say, but the girl didn’t seem to recognise the name. “Um, me he…me he despertado con tu número en el brazo.” he finally said with a heavy accent.</p>
<p><br/>“<em>Oh, yes, hi Percy</em>.” she said with a perfect american accent.</p>
<p><br/>“You speak English?”</p>
<p><br/>“<em>Yeah, I’m american</em>”</p>
<p><br/>Percy sighed gratefully. Her being american made things so much easier. He covered his phone so she couldn’t hear and whispered the new information to Eva and Andrea, who were really interested in his conversation.</p>
<p><br/>“Okay, I, um, I just, I don’t remember much about last night, so I don’t know why I have your phone written on me”</p>
<p><br/><em>“I wrote it in case you wouldn’t make it home safely. I put you in a cab at around 4</em>.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, and do you know where I was before that?”</p>
<p><br/>“<em>Look, I’m sorry, I’m not trying to be rude or anything, but I’m late to my shift, maybe I can call you later?</em>”</p>
<p><br/>“We can meet somewhere if you want.”</p>
<p><br/>He looked at his friends, who were more than happy with that last line, screaming and hugging each other in silence. Percy suppressed a laugh.</p>
<p><br/>“<em>Yeah, sure. Tomorrow at five?</em>”</p>
<p><br/>“Okay.”</p>
<p><br/>“<em>Do you know the café</em> La Huerta?”</p>
<p><br/>“I do, see you there?”</p>
<p><br/>“<em>Yeah, see you there.</em>”</p>
<p><br/>“Hey, um, I never asked your name.” Percy could almost hear her smile.</p>
<p><br/>“<em>It’s Annabeth.</em>”</p>
<p><br/>“Okay, see you tomorrow, Annabeth.”</p>
<p><br/>“<em>Bye</em>” And with that, she hanged up.</p>
<p><br/>Percy put down his phone and looked at his friends, not sure how to feel. Why was he making plans with a stranger? But this stranger had made sure he got home safely. Or maybe she was lying, Percy didn’t remember her, and she could have <em>easily</em> lied to him.</p>
<p><br/>“Boy.” Andrea said “Oh boy.”</p>
<p><br/>“Dude, you’ve got a date?”</p>
<p><br/>“What? No, it’s not a date.”</p>
<p><br/>“Well, it <em>totally</em> sounds like a date.” said Eva smiling.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, come on, don’t bother me, I’m hungover.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, sure” replied Andrea with a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Living on your own is hard. Even the smallest things of the day, like washing your clothes or buying groceries, seem awful when you move out of your parents house. Percy had been living three years without his mother and stepdad, and he still struggled when he came across the little things that Sally used to do with him. He and his mom had always been close, although eleven-year-old Percy would have never admitted how much he loved her. Their relationship was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>When he got the opportunity to study in Spain, he wasn’t sure he would be able to live so far away from her, but she was so happy for him that he couldn’t say no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped in the subway thinking about her, trying to imagine he was travelling under New York with his mom instead of Madrid, alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so submerged in his own thoughts he almost didn’t hear his phone ringing. </span>
  <span>He looked at the screen and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Missed me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” said his friend Grover’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you’re not even here, I still miss you.” joked Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it’s not my fault you abandoned me for some Europeans. How’s the tea?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you like a thousand times. I’m not in England.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I would know if you had taken me with ya.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can visit me. Eva has insisted on taking us to her hometown, I googled it and it’s all green mountains and nature, you’d love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wished, Percy, but you know I can’t get my head out of my studies right now,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Percy scowled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe I can visit in a couple months, right after my exams.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’d be great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A comfortable silence filled the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, this call must be costing you an eye, what’d you call for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you know, just to see how were you doing, anything new?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yeah. The other day I went to this club, and I got really drunk. Next thing I know, I wake up with a number written in lipstick on my arm and my face looking like an ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You drinking? And getting really drunk? Who are you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so I call and an american girl picks up. I’m on my way to meet her so she can tell me what the fuck happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhh, is Percy getting laid? I think he is.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” laughed Grover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that,” smiled Percy. “it’s just that Eva and Andrea think a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>story is hiding behind my drunk ass, and they really wanna know what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, and you </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, I do, but I don’t think it’s going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that extraordinary</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just got drunk and she put me in a cab. No biggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy grabbed the bar next to him so he wouldn’t fall as the train stopped. A few people stood up and started leaving, so he quickly followed them into the crowded streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know if it’s a </span>
  </em>
  <span>biggie </span>
  <em>
    <span>or not, but please tell me anyway. I miss you, you idiot.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do,” he said with a smile dancing on his lips. “Gotta go now, let’s see if it’s a biggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, bye.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye-bye, handsome.” joked Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy hanged the phone and put it back in his denim jacket. It was may, and except for a subtle wind, the weather was perfect for a coffee in a bar’s terrace, and he was actually looking forward to it. He didn’t know Annabeth personally, or at least he didn’t remember her, so he had made sure to ask her what would she be wearing so he could easily spot her in the cafe. He took a look at all the people sitting and chatting on the sun and searched for a blonde girl in a grey shirt and leather jacket, finding her right by the door scrolling through her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly approached her and smiled kindly, hoping her first impression of him hadn’t been </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She welcomed him with a bright smile and asked him to sit with her, joking about how he looked way much better than he had during the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how did I look like last night, but I’m willing to bet it wasn’t too hard to accomplish that.” he said, trying to come off as friendly and approachable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t look </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad, just really drunk and- well, you kinda looked bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A waiter passed by their table and they both asked for a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have the best coffee I’ve ever had.” said Annabeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? I’m not much of a coffee person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one’s definitely going to change your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It better be good because now my expectations are really high.” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coffee was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. They stayed a couple minutes just talking about it, Annabeth explained that she knew the owner, and he loved coffee so much he had even wrote recipe books that listed every type of coffee you could imagine. Percy noticed how easygoing was, and how she had somehow made a conversation about coffee so interesting to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, I’m sorry, you didn’t come here to talk about coffee, I’m sorry.” she tried to brush it off with a laugh, but Percy didn’t need to know Annabeth to know what she really meant with that. He had felt so many times as if he was bothering people with his speeches that he only needed a look at Annabeth’s eyes to know she was actually uncomfortable at the image of talking to much and driving him into boredom. But Percy wasn’t bored, and he didn’t want to perpetuate the feeling in Annabeth’s head that she was being annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay, I’m actually intrigued of the thought process a man must have to decide bathing in hot coffee is a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear it’s true.” Annabeth laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy smiled, Annabeth was really great. He didn’t need to try too hard to imagine her in his group of friends, she seemed like that type of person that just got along great with everybody. He couldn’t relate. He never had too many friends, and it was actually when he got into college when he experienced the big-group-friend phenomenon, which was weird since he had been told he wouldn’t make too many friends. He was still getting used to it, but it was great having so many friends from different places, and he couldn’t get enough of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, about that night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please enlighten me.” he joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let me give you some context. I arrived at the club at 11 with my friends. My friend Thalia is finally moving out of her ratty flat she shared with the creepiest dude alive, so we were celebrating. It was like one we saw you with your friends,” Annabeth stopped for a moment, contemplating how was she going to tell the story, finally, she smiled, “We noticed you because my friend Reyna was planning on approaching and flirting with you, but then you got in a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a fight?” Percy said, ignoring the flirting part, uncomfortable. Eva and Andrea hadn’t mention any fights, and Annabeth had said he was with his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You didn’t start it, though. I asked later and a guy told me you were defending two of your friends from a dude that was saying homophobic shit to them, but you didn’t give the first punch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guy friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were they kissing or something?” Percy scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy didn’t have any gay friends with a boyfriend. Nico was gay and Andrea was bi, but they would never be caught dating. Again, Andrea hadn’t said anything about a fight, so Percy guessed Nico was involved in it, although he didn’t know who was the other guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He explained his train of thoughts to Annabeth, and asked if she had noticed them, hoping she could give him a description of the couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna lie, you were the one we got our eye on,” she said smiling, “but I think I saw a boy with short dark hair, smaller than you trying to drag you out of the fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy grabbed his phone and started looking for a photo of Nico, convinced she was talking about him. He finally found one of his 20th birthday on which he had a sash that had written ‘birthday boy’ on it. Nico had both arms around him and Percy had one arm over his shoulders and a cup on his other hand. Neither of them were looking at the camera, but they looked really happy. He showed her the photo and she smiled fondly and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s him. He looked really worried. Anyways, you punched the guy and Nico dragged you out of the bar before he could punch you back and I lost you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you find me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About an hour later I was doing shots with Thalia when you stumbled towards the bar. This time you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>were fucked up. Thalia asked if you were okay and you said your friends had abandoned you. You kept complaining about how you never drank and you thought you were going to die from an alcoholic-induced coma,” Annabeth laughed while telling the story, remembering every single detail. “We took pity on you so we pulled you into the dancefloor with our friends, look, I have pictures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth showed him some blurry pictures that featured both of them, a pale girl with black hair, a boy and a girl that looked latino and a couple more of Annabeth’s friends. She explained briefly who they were, but Percy knew he probably would forget. Instead, he took a quick look at Annabeth, taking in her appearance from up-close. She had really pretty skin, which was a feature Percy had never thought could be attractive, but somehow it was. It was smooth, a little shiny, and with a slight tan and he suddenly had the urge to caress her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged his gaze back to her phone just as she was showing him the last picture, and made a comment about how he looked completely dazed in that one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t take more drinks, but you got worse, I don’t even know how. My friends were throwing up or taking shots so I got you out so you could clear your head. I didn’t notice with the lights of the club, but you looked way worse than the last time I had seen you. I called a cab and gave him your address. You looked like you were about to throw up, so I wrote my number on your arm in case the driver left you in the middle of the street.” she finished with a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At 4?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At 4.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Not pleased?” she said laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, not really, it sounds like a pretty normal night. It also doesn’t explain why do I have an </span>
  <em>
    <span>enormous </span>
  </em>
  <span>pair of purple glasses in my night table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I can’t help with that, but it was really nice clearing your night up, Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was really nice to have it cleared up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed for a moment like that, staring at each other and smiling. It wasn’t a forced smiled, and it definitely didn’t hide something else. Just a kind, friendly smile. A waiter passed by, and Annabeth paid for both of their coffees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was so nice meeting you. I should go though, my roommate is angry with me and she will riot if I don’t bring her pizza for dinner. I guess I’ll see you around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, see you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up and with a wave, disappeared into the busy streets of Madrid. Percy looked at her for a second and began walking home, typing on his phone a text for Grover: </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was, as I so wisely suspected, no biggie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so thats it. thats the fic. nothing else happened to percy. i swear. i mean we obiously arent asking nico. he probably doesnt know a thing. not that theres something to know. yeah. <br/>hope you liked annabeth!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing something on here, so I don't really know how it works.<br/>I'm sorry for that AND for any grammar that may be wrong, English is not my first language and I swear I'm trying.<br/>Anyway, I hope you liked that really short first chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>